Bull Helmet
The is a buyable Hat which increases damage done but drains health. Design The Bull Helmet is very bulky in appearance. It is yellow and grey and has a heptagon on top of it. It also has two horns like that of a Bull. Technical * The Bull Helmet increases melee attack power by 50%. * The Bull Helmet also steadily drains the wearer's health 5 points per second * The Bull Helmet reduces movement speed by 4% Strategy * Use the Bull Helmet with the Katana for the best results, due to its long range and fast attack speed. ** The Bull Helmet will also let the Great Axe deal immense damage, being able to kill an enemy in two hits like the Katana. *** Works even better with the Polearm. * Try using Boost Pads to attack at blistering speed. But make sure there are no traps around you, or you can be trapped and killed easily. * You can use the Polearm with the Repeater Crossbow for extra damage. * With the Bull Helmet, the Diamond Polearm will do 80 damage * Use Angel Wings with the Bull Helmet to decrease the speed of health drain. * When you are not engaged in melee combat, equip another hat, as the Bull Helmet will drain your health and deplete your food. Trivia * Tool Hammer will do 38 damage when worn with Bull Helmet (25 damage without) * Hand Axe will do 45 damage when worn with Bull Helmet (30 damage without) * Great Axe will do 53 damage when worn with Bull Helmet (35 damage without) * Short Sword will do 53 damage when worn with the Bull Helmet (35 damage without) * Katana will do 60 damage when worn with the Bull Helmet (40 damage without) * Great Hammer will do 15 damage when worn with the Bull Helmet (10 damage without) ** Great Hammer will do 113 damage to structures when worn with the Bull Helmet (75 damage without) * Polearm will do 68 damage when worn with the Bull Helmet (45 damage without) * Bat will do 30 damage when worn with the Bull Helmet (20 damage without) * Daggers will do 30 damage when worn with the Bull Helmet (20 damage without) * Stick will do 2 damage when worn with the Bull Helmet (1 damage without) History The Bull Helmet was added to in version 0.62. 0.64 increased the Bull Helmet health drain and damage augmentation. 0.65 increased the Bull Helmet health drain again. In version 0.76, the Bull Helmet sprite was changed to the current one. Somewhere along the line, a glitch was added to the game where the Bull Helmet sometimes did way too much damage. This glitch was fixed in version 0.89. Finally, in version 0.895, the Bull Helmet health drain was increased to 5 a second from 4. The Bull Helmet was also changed to reduce move speed by a currently unknown integer. Footnotes * http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_7.png Category:Hats Category:Buyable Items Category:Items Category:MooMoo.io